<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Против всего мира by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257957">Против всего мира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Depressed John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, References to Depression, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Проснувшись от кошмара, Шерлок размышляет о том, как изменилась его жизнь после появления в ней Эвр и Джона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Против всего мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217012">Against the Rest of the World</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace">NimWallace</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>3,14159</i>
</p><p>
  <i>2653589</i>
</p><p>
  <i>79323</i>
</p><p>
  <i>8462</i>
</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил перечислять цифры числа Пи.</p><p>Он помнил около тридцати пяти цифр – но это знание было бесполезным, за исключением того, что их перечисление могло его успокоить.</p><p>Положив голову на руки, он продолжил глубоко дышать.</p><p>На самом деле нелепо, что это всё-таки произошло.</p><p>Миновало уже больше года после тех событий в доме, где прошло его детство, но он всё ещё слышал голос Эвр и видел запавшие от усталости глаза Джона.</p><p>Он нарушил в тот день два обещания – не забрал Эвр домой и не защитил Джона.</p><p>Он знал, что недостоин тех людей, которые о нём заботились – миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда, Молли, Джона, даже Майкрофта.</p><p>Потерпев в тот день поражение, он всё время задавался вопросом, сможет ли когда-нибудь загладить свою вину.</p><p>После инцидента Молли Хупер не разговаривала с ним в течение месяца, и до сих пор их общение оставалось строго формальным и сухим.</p><p>Лестрейд стал относиться к нему гораздо лучше, чем обычно – возможно, из-за сочувствия – поэтому Шерлок решил, что теперь будет называть его Грегом.</p><p>Он даже придумал акроним, чтобы запомнить его имя:</p><p>Г: Гуманный</p><p>Р: Резистентный</p><p>Е: Ершистый</p><p>Г: Годный</p><p>Майкрофт обращался с ним примерно так же – звонил, чтобы проверить его состояние (или шпионил, если он был особенно упрям), или делал это через его друзей и членов семьи.</p><p>Но именно Джон изменился больше всего.</p><p>В тот день, той ночью, Шерлок действительно думал, что Джон мог бы сломаться.</p><p>Его дрожащий голос, когда он попытался выстрелить в того бедного мужчину. Его лицо, когда он смотрел на гроб. Его усталый голос в колодце:</p><p>
  <i>– Это что, правда, относится к делу?</i>
</p><p>Он должен был драть глотку, он должен был кричать на Шерлока, чтобы тот его спас, он должен был шептать молитвы.</p><p>Но его голос просто был уставшим – будто он долго ждал того момента, когда сможет наконец-то расслабиться, уже был так близко к этому, но что-то мешало ему заснуть.</p><p>Той ночью, в такси, он смотрел на Шерлока красными глазами.</p><p>– Я так устал, – прошептал Джон.</p><p>– Мы скоро будем дома.</p><p>– Нет... я устал... от всего.</p><p>Шерлок испуганно к нему повернулся.</p><p>– От меня?</p><p>– Нет, не от тебя. Просто... от всего остального.</p><p>А потом всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома он молчал.</p><p>Шерлок беспокоился о нём с тех пор. Но после возвращения на Бейкер-стрит (он отказался позволить Джону вернуться в их с Мэри дом после того заявления в такси) некоторые признаки исцеления всё-таки начали появляться.</p><p>Джон всё ещё вставал утром с мешками под глазами, и он не улыбался Рози как раньше. Это разбивало сердце Шерлока — то, что Джон не хотел часто к ней прикасаться.</p><p>Шерлок подозревал, что это имело некоторое отношение к Мэри.</p><p>Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как возместить ущерб, который причинил лучшему другу. Он просто продолжил делать всё, что мог придумать, чтобы его поддержать.</p><p>Он заваривал каждое утро чай, он заботился о Рози, он играл на скрипке любимые мелодии Джона.</p><p>Ничего не помогало.</p><p>Однажды вечером, после того, как он (Шерлок) предпринял отчаянно плохую попытку приготовить любимое блюдо Джона, тот взял его за руку.</p><p>– Всё в порядке, – с трудом сказал Джон. – Ты не должен продолжать делать всё это для меня... ты знаешь, что в этом нет твоей вины. Просто... Я буду в порядке, всё хорошо.</p><p>Шерлок ему не поверил.</p><p>Ему продолжали сниться сны о том, как Джон тонет, о том, как тот покидает Бейкер-стрит и о том, как тот стреляет себе в голову.</p><p>Ему продолжали сниться сны об Эвр за стеклом, о Молли в гробу и – такие сны были самым болезненным – что ничего из этого не происходило, что он счастлив.</p><p>Когда он просыпался и понимал, что это был всего лишь сон, он так расстраивался, что плакал.</p><p>Сегодня была ещё одна такая ночь. Свернувшись под одеялом и положив руки под щёку, он молился о том, чтобы мог вернуться в этот сон и почувствовал всё это снова.</p><p>В дверь три раза постучали.</p><p>– Шерлок? – позвал Джон. – С тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>Он, должно быть, проснулся после того, как уложил Рози, и услышал его.</p><p>– Да, всё хо... – он попытался закончить слово, но его голос сорвался.</p><p>Медленно открыв дверь, Джон замер в свете с кухни.</p><p>– Что случилось? – спросил он. – Ты что-то принял?</p><p>– Нет, – зашипел Шерлок. – Это просто... это... – <i>«Это – ты»</i>, – подумал он. – Я не могу тебе помочь.</p><p>– Дыши глубоко в течение минуты, – попросил Джон удивительно добрым голосом. – Вдох и выдох. Вдох и выдох.</p><p>Ну, конечно, Джон знал, как справиться с панической атакой – он же был доктором.</p><p>
  <i>Это то, что со мной? Паническая атака?</i>
</p><p>Дыхание медленно стабилизировалось, и он мог наконец-то что-то произнести.</p><p>– Это был просто сон, – тихо сказал он. – Прости, если я тебя разбудил. – <i>Но я этого не хотел.</i></p><p>– Я не спал. Тебе... нужно что-нибудь? Воды или что-то ещё?</p><p>Шерлок покачал головой, желая, чтобы Джон ушёл, и желая, чтобы тот остался. Боже... пожалуйста, Джон, не оставляй меня со всем этим наедине.</p><p>– Ну, хорошо... э-э-э... ты не хочешь об этом поговорить?</p><p>– Мне нужен ты, – признался он.</p><p>Джон уставился на него, удивлённо заморгав.</p><p>– ...Что?..</p><p>– Мне нужен ты, я не хочу быть один. – По его щеке скатилась слеза. – Я знаю, что не заслуживаю тебя, но я не могу... – его голос снова сорвался.</p><p>Джон, застыв от шока на несколько секунд, потом медленно сел около него и обнял.</p><p>Прикосновение потрясло Шерлока (Когда в последний раз кто-то прикасался к нему вот так?), но он счёл его успокаивающим. Он прижался к Джону.</p><p>– Что заставило тебя подумать, что я съеду? – тихо спросил Джон.</p><p>– Ты несчастлив, – выдохнул Шерлок. – И я не могу... я не знаю, как это исправить, и это – моя вина... и я виноват в том, что умерла Мэри, и что ты сам чуть не умер... и я... я не могу...</p><p>– Тсс! – попросил Джон, сжав его плечи. Его голос дрожал. – Это не твоя вина, я уже тебе это говорил. Это... Боже, Шерлок, это... я в этом виноват. Я сержусь на себя, именно из-за этого у меня депрессия, а не из-за тебя.</p><p>– Это не твоя вина.</p><p>– Может быть нам стоит разделить это бремя на двоих? – предложил Джон. – Разделить вину? Я устал быть один.</p><p>– Мы больше не одни, – согласился Шерлок, всё ещё продолжая дрожать. – Мы справимся со всем этим вместе.</p><p>– Только мы вдвоём против всего мира.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>